


Drowned Kittens

by Estirose



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some ghosts you just don't want to contain.</p>
<p>(Brief mention of cruelty towards animals in the first ficlet, the second ficlet is fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more fluffy than it is. (the fluffy bits are in the next chapter.)

"Mroaww." The sound comes from somewhere on the bottom of Patty's bookshelves, and Patty's been around enough cats to realize that it's a cat trying to meow and yawn at the same time.

She wonders when a cat got into the Firehouse, and leans down to look at the intruder. Intruders, she realizes. Four of them, she realizes, as four startled, ghostly pairs of kitten-blue eyes look at her from where they've curled up in one corner of the bottom shelf. The kittens are uniformly grey, from what Patty can tell, probably not more than a month old. They're wet, all of them, though it looks like someone tried to dry them.

Patty wonders how long they've been manifesting in the Firehouse, if they've always been there or if something about the work she and the others are doing have roused them. 

And then the kittens bolt, as fast as their little feet can take them. 

As if a spell has been broken, Patty blinks. Her little spectral Intruders will probably be back, and she's not sure what to do with them, to be honest. It's not like they're malevolent, after all. They're just kittens, and she guesses that some inhabitant tried to save them from drowning and that is how they ended up in her bookshelves. There are some ghosts that should never be contained, she believes. Those doing no harm and not disturbing the human inhabitants, for example.

At least nobody should be allergic to them.

Patty wonders if these kittens will always be afraid of humans, if they're going to always scatter when a live human comes near them. Maybe she can convince them, gradually, that they shouldn't be afraid, at least not of her. It wouldn't be the first time she's done that. It's not like they would sharpen their claws on the books, and maybe she can bring some of the comfort they didn't get in life.

But first, she should talk to the others. They have the right to know that there are kittens haunting the place, that they might hear tiny meows or see blue eyes in tiny grey faces. They have the right to even get rid of the kittens, though Patty is sure she can talk any of her teammates out of that. They are, in some ways, Patty's kittens now, and she will make sure that they are protected from harm and do no harm.

With that plan in mind, and a smile on her face, Patty goes to inform the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin wouldn't mind having a ghostly kitten sit in her lap, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the fluff I wanted to write, but didn't happen in the first ficlet.
> 
> It makes reference to my fic "pressed a thought into the wayside".

"Good morning, Patty." Erin paused as she saw Patty in one corner of her little library, looking at something on the microfiche machine they'd acquired. She couldn't help but envy Patty's ability to organize things.

But that's not why she was staring. It was the tiny, soaked-looking grey kitten curled up on Patty's lap. It was purring, Erin swore. "You've...."

"Yeah." Patty was grinning. "Took a while, but she's finally sitting on my lap. She'll even let me pet her, sometimes."

Erin had to admit that she enjoyed watching the ghostly kittens. As long as she stayed far enough away, they didn't seem to see her as a threat. Honestly, none of them wanted to throw a bunch of wet, ghostly kittens into containment, especially given what kinds of ghosts they stored permanently there.

Besides, the kittens were cute. Erin wasn't the only one who visited Patty's corner just to watch them. Dead or not, they were still kittens. All female, according to Patty, who had named them for the four girls in Little Women. "Which one?"

"This is Jo." Patty was still grinning. It made sense - Jo was apparently the most forward of the bunch. It was just strange to see her willing to sit on anybody's lap.

"Hi, Jo," Erin said, and Jo looked up, as if to acknowledge her. It was something, at least. "I'll let you get back to work."

Patty nodded, and Erin headed off to greet the others, still thinking of how someday it would be nice to have one of the kittens sit in her lap, too.


End file.
